Heatblast (elmike9)
'''Heatblast '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. His tongue is also made of fire. He also sported two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders and had a more muscular build. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left chest. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches and also can breathe fire like a dragon. He can even absorb fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road. He almost buried Vilgax in boiling tar when he was younger. Several years later, Heatblast was able to burry him in the ground up to his shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fireboard on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. After several years of practice, Heatblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When infected with a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Since he is made of fire, Heatblast is fireproof, heat resistant, and invulnerable to magma. He is also cold resistant and ice proof thanks to the heat he produces. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. He can even breathe underwater despite being a fire-based alien. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire-extinguishing substances, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. As mentioned above, when under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's pyrokinesis is replaced with cryokinesis (the ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, meaning that it's still technically a "weakness", although Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power. Because of his fiery hands, Heatblast cannot hold anything without burning or melting it. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Navigation |} |}